Queen of Bandits
by mimocat
Summary: Where there's a King there's always a Queen
1. Shot 1: Sixth Heaven

**Queen of Bandits**

**-Shot 1: Sixth Heaven-**

With a roar and a screech the vehicle came to a stop. The condemned glanced out the small windows to gaze upon their deathly fate. A large castle hovering just above the ground shadowed over them, blocking out the sun and the sky. With a hiss the doors opened and the driver cackled,

"Welcome to Sixth Heaven you slimy bastards." The shingled group stumbled out of the cramped bus, among them a young boy of only sixteen years or less. Accompanying the boy was a small bird with a rather large beak.

"Oi Jing! What're we doing at a jail again? You know stripes don't look good on me." The bird complained loudly as the group was greeted by a large group of men with devil wings on their backs. From the center of the group a man with horns at the sides of his head appeared and hollered,

"You lot get in a single file line or it's to the devil's cavern!" the group murmured worriedly and quickly stepped into line. The man with the horns smirked and had the devil like guards guide the group to a small platform underneath the hovering jail. Wails of pain and anguish rung from the towering castle as the boy; Jing followed the line. The bird at his side was still busy whining,

"Jing, Jing, Jing are you listening to me?"

"What is it Kir?" the boy addressing the bird as Kir asked, while distractedly staring up at the impressive building. Kir flapped over to Jing's shoulder and landed.

"Jing you didn't answer my question yet! Why are we at another jail? Is there treasure waiting for us?" Jing smiled and responded,

"We're here to visit an old friend." Kir blinked confusedly and opened his mouth to speak again but was jabbed in the side sharply with a trident.

"You two! Don't think you'll be let off easy just because you're under age and you're a bird." The man with the horns snarled and flashed an impressive set of sparkling fangs. Once he left to heckle the others Kir leaned over and whispered,

"Hey Jing, doesn't he remind you of someone?" Jing smiled and shrugged as the group crowded around on the platform. The man with the horns cleared his throat and pounded his trident on the ground for attention,

"Alright you maggots, once the beam starts up there is absolutely no moving outside the yellow line on the platform or else . . . well let's just say it isn't pleasant." He grinned as the group shuddered.

"Ok hit the switch!" he commanded and a devil guard typed rapidly on a small panel set up next to the platform. A sudden flash and rays of light began to circle the platform. Slowly the platform rose and the lights grew brighter until with a steamy hiss the platform stopped moving and the lights faded.

Kir blinked as the light spots flashed across his view. Jing continued indifferently with the crowd through a set of large metal doors. Above the doors in big rusty letters the words 'Welcome to Sixth Heaven' were engraved.

xXx

"Oi, Jing who's this friend of yours, is it a girl?" Kir pestered as the two, clad in stripes sneaked down the dimly lit hallways. Jing turned back and brought a finger to his mouth, signalling Kir to be quiet. Kir shut his beak and followed Jing around a dark corner.

Before them was a set of long winding stairs that led to a never ending darkness. Jing glanced around at the several pipes that were covering the ceiling. Then he spotted one with a rather large valve, he grinned and jumped up, grabbing the valve with both hands. He swung it clockwise and dropped back to the ground. The stairs instantly faded away and a rusty elevator appeared.

Jing stepped in with Kir following him closely and pressed the last button on the panel. It was grimy and covered in dust but with a quick blow a skull could be seen. Kir gapped in shock but the elevator had already closed its doors and was sending them down into the earth with a rickety rumble. The elevator has a stern steel frame and a metal fence surrounding the frame. After what seemed like forever the elevator finally came to a stop and the door slowly slid open.

Kir grumbled queasily as Jing stepped off the elevator. Kir leaned against the dirty cement wall as the elevator faded away and a set of stairs appeared. Their surroundings were similar to the floor they had just been on except that the atmosphere was much colder and in some areas, icicles hung from the pipes. Kir shivered and followed the now jogging Jing. They took a sharp corner and before them was a large door with several crates piled in front of it. Jing grabbed the shivering Kir abruptly and joined together as Jing shouted,

"KIR ROYALE!" unfortunately nothing happened. Jing shook Kir rapidly as Kir screamed,

"Stop that!" Jing sighed in annoyance and as Kir bawled,

"How do you expect me to do the 'Kir Royale' in such freezing conditions?" Jing sighed and disconnected with Kir and began to move the crates to a side. Finally all the crates were pushed aside and the door was clear for the opening. Except for the large device resembling a lock attached to the door handle.

"Jing, what're you doing in front of my cell?" Jing and Kir turned around to see a young girl around Jing's age wearing similar stripped attire as the two. Her long black hair was pulled back in the front by a bright red bandana. Kir gasped as hearts popped into his eyes and he flew over to the young girl.

"Young maiden, your beauty has-." Jing interrupted Kir suddenly as he walked away from the metal door,

"Hello Kami." The girl smiled (ignoring Kir) and greeted Jing back,

"Hello Jing, it's been awhile." Then she turned and pointed down the hallway,

"Come on I found a way out." Kir gapped angrily as he didn't get to finish introducing himself but followed the two anyway.

Back in the girl's cell, behind the ten ton steel door and double coded lock, a large tank of water sat bubbling in the middle of a sea of piranhas and sharks. The heavy lead top of the tank was sealed with several chains and double the amount of locks. At the bottom of the tank a wooden chair lay on its side with several loose chains scattered around it. Among the chains lay a small silver key.

xXx

The trio ran (flew in Kir's case) down the long hallway towards the blinding light at the end. Once they stepped into the blinding light they found themselves floating gently in a sea of different coloured clouds. Jing looked over at Kami,

"A way out." She smiled back and stated,

"A way out." Suddenly the air flow changed and they were shooting upwards with a large gust of wind. The colours of the sky mixed and blurred together as the three rushed to the top of the never ending sky. Kir was screaming in complaint but from the roar of the wind it seemed only to be a small hum in the ears. Finally with a poof they stopped soaring and landed on a cloud. A green grass covered cloud with trees and flowers everywhere.

Jing and Kami staggered to their feet as a gentle wind whisked through the peaceful meadow. Kami pointed to a large golden adorned door in the distance and ran towards it. Kir pulled Jing back slightly and asked doubtingly,

"Neh Jing, you're friend seems to be leading us to no where, how do you know for sure that she'll get us out of here?" Jing began to jog after Kami and responded,

"Don't worry Kir; Kami knows where she's going." Kir sighed and followed the two. They reached the door and pulled it open. Kami jumped in then Jing and finally Kir.

They were sent careening down a long tunnel with a small speck of light at the seemingly never ending tunnel. Suddenly robotic mannequin like figures began to emerge from the walls of the tunnel. Kir screamed as one of the mannequins grabbed his tail. Jing shot his arm blade out and sliced the mannequins head off. Just below them Kami was wielding a long metal staff and beating the robots dead.

Jing continued to fight the robots and as more appeared above them Jing tore through them with a Kir Royale. The robots burnt away and made way for a new mannequin. Jing stared at it as it fell rapidly towards them. It spun past Jing and Kir quickly and for a second they saw that it was much different than the other mannequins. For one, it had on a large crimson red Victorian dress with frills at the edges and second it had a large red haired wig positioned on its head. Jing spun around in mid air in time to see Kami slice the mannequin in half and grab the small glowing jewel inside. Kami grinned at Jing and Kir as she stood in front of a door that had suddenly appeared on the walls of the tunnel. She waved to them with a small sparkling ruby coloured rose shaped jewel in her hand.

"I win this time King of Bandits: Jing!" then she disappeared behind the door as Jing and Kir were engulfed by the light at the end of the tunnel.

xXx

Once they opened their eyes they realized that they were in front of the long winding stairway again. Kir blinked and began questioning what had just happened as Jing smirked and placed his hands behind his head, he whispered,

"Until the next time Queen of Bandits: Kami."

**-End of Shot 1: Sixth Heaven- **

This was my first Jing fanfic so I hope it wasn't too bad. I'll work on the second chapter soon so review and no flaming. Until shot 2, farewell!

A/N: Keeping Kumakura's style of using alcohol based names; Kami's name originates from the cocktail Kamikaze.


	2. Shot 2: A Little Black Magic

**-Shot 2: A Little Black Magic in Black Russian-**

A cold wind swept in to the warm bar as the doors swung open. The bartender at the open bar table shivered as a husky man in the corner hollered,

"Close those doors will ya?" the doors swung close and a figure blanketed in a large black sheet covered in snow from the raging storm outside, stepped up to the bar. The large man in the corner scoffed and turned back to his game with the other three men sitting around a large card table. The bar was dimly lit and had only five tables in the room, not including the card table. Besides the men playing cards there were no other customers in the bar. Long velvety purple curtains were draped over the windows to block the harsh and cold weather from coming in.

The figure took a seat at the bar and slipped off the sheet to reveal a head of black spiked hair and an orange trench coat. On the boy's shoulder was a shivering albatross with a large beak and a red scarf tied around its neck. The boy smiled at the surprised bartender and fingered the decorative lemons in a large fruit bowl,

"I'll have a Black Russian." The group of men in the corner perked up their ears at the sound of the drink this town was named after. The young man smiled and added,

"With a little bit of Black Magic." Mere seconds after he finished his sentence the group of men stood up, causing their chairs to screech back loudly. The largest of the group; the one who yelled at the boy to close the doors, placed his hand on the boy's shoulder as the bartender quickly went about making the drink.

"What's an underage boy like you doing in a bar?" the man asked with a thick Russian accent. The bartender placed an old fashioned glass on the table and the liquid inside sloshed as the ice clinked against the sides of the glass. The lemon slices; 'Black Magic' quivered as the man pounded a fist on the table,

"Hey I'm talking to you kid! What's an underage boy like you doing in a bar?" the man screamed, covering the young man in front of him with saliva. The young boy wiped a streak of spit off his arm, as did the bird and turned to face the large men and his group.

"For a little Black Magic." He responded and suddenly brought out a large lemon and squeezed it in front of the men. Instantly they were blinded by a burst of citrus acid and stumbled back in agony. The boy smiled and picked up the glass and took a quick swig of the drink before dipping one of the lemon slices in the drink and then dropping the lemon slice in his coat pocket.

"Thanks for the map." The boy waved at the shocked bartender and pulled the sheet into a cloak like fashion over himself, before stepping out of the bar. The bright light shone down through the haze of continuous white flakes as the young boy accompanied by his bird walked through the snow blanketed town. His tracks quickly disappeared as the snow fell harder and covered his foot prints. He came to the edge of the town where a crooked wooden sign had the words: 'Black Russian' painted in red on the wood plank. The bird nesting on the boy's shoulder ruffled its feathers.

"Oi Jing, why did we come to this town? Doesn't look like there's any treasure." The bird whined as the boy, now identified as Jing crouched down and ran his fingers through the thick snow. After a little bit of moulding and shaping, Jing had made a small snowball. Rummaging in his pocket, he pulled out the lemon slice from before.

"Watch this Kir." Jing said softly to the bird; Kir as he placed the lemon slice into the snowball. With a small glow the snowball began to change until it became a small map in globe form of the town; Black Russian. Kir stared in awe at the globe as Jing stood up and broke off a small piece from the ball.

"Here, eat this Kir."

"Huh how come?"

"If you don't I'll leave you behind and you won't get to see the treasure." Kir took the piece of snow quickly and placed it in his mouth as Jing bit into the snowball at the same time. With a flash the two opened their eyes to find themselves in a white field of snow. A flow of snow drifted down on the two and landed on their eyelashes. Kir reached out and caught the snowflakes in his wings; they melted and faded from view. Kir blinked and noted,

"The snow doesn't feel cold." Jing trudged through the thick snow towards a blur in the distance. Kir busied himself playing with the temperature less snow. As they came closer to the blur, a figure could be seen standing. Kir blinked and squinted,

"Oi Jing, that person there looks like-."

"Kami." Jing smiled as he appeared next to the young girl who looked up and smiled at the two. Her jet black hair was pulled back in the front with a red bandana and she had on a long black cloak that covered a grey mid sleeve jacket and black attire.

"I win again Jing, you're getting rusty." She said with a glowing lemon shaped ice diamond in her arms as she faded away into the snowy atmosphere around them. Jing blinked in surprise and sighed heavily,

"She beat me again . . ." before Kir could ask a deep rumble of a motor approached them from behind. They turned around to see a bulky motorcycle parked in the white snow before them. A young man with a helmet and goggles took out a paper from his shoulder bag. He handed it to Jing and then rumbled away in the snow to make more deliveries. Jing glanced at the words written on the paper: 'Soar away with wings a flutter at Ale'. Kir read confusedly as Jing grinned knowingly. Jing turned and began trudging through the snow again as Kir asked,

"Oi Jing, where're we going now?"

"Didn't you read the note? We're going to Ale."

**-End of Shot 2: A Little Black Magic in Black Russian-**

Postino will be in the story more next time. Until shot 3, farewell!


	3. Shot 3: The Prince and Princess

**-Shot 3: The Prince and Princess of Bandits-**

'The cheers of the crowd can be heard even from miles beyond the city's gate. Within the gates the old but sturdy brick buildings flourish once a year with flowers of every kind covering the windows and balconies. All across the cobble stone walk ways snaking through the city, blossoms are littered everywhere. Every street corner a flower vendor can be found with buckets of freshly laced flower necklaces and at every turn the young maidens of this city adorned with flowers from their lovers. All of this is in celebration of the Annual Fiore Festival of Ale.

During the festival the towns' folk gather to celebrate the blessing of the flower based wings that they use for air travel. Fiores; special flower packs that sprout wings can be attached to the back and are made only in Ale. Games and vendors of all kind gather in the streets of Ale during this time to entertain any tourists that happen upon Ale during this festive time. The highlight of the festival, however, is the famous Fiore Race; a fun race that involves navigating through the city of Ale with the help of the colourful Fiores. There are many contestants but only one winner and the winner receives Ale's greatest treasure; the feather of cherry blossoms.'

The young boy folded up the flyer and slipped it into a pocket of his trench coat. The bird on his shoulder ruffled its wings,

"Jing is that what we're after this time, the feather of cherry blossoms?"

"Bingo Kir." Jing smiled and scanned the crowded street. People were running back and forth with beautiful bouquets in their hands while others were enjoying the games and stalls set up along the road. Jing walked down the road until he came upon a large stand where many were gathered in three long lines. A large sign posted above the stall read: 'Come here to sign up for the Annual Fiore Race!' With a mischievous grin the young boy stepped into one of the lines.

"Oi Jing what're you doing signing up for the race, aren't we just going to steal it?" Kir asked quizzically as Jing moved up in the line a little.

"That wouldn't be too fun." Jing said simply before stepping up to the table and filling out a form. Then he handed it to the young man sitting at the desk who stamped it and handed a card in a flower shape.

"That's your ticket into the race as a contestant." The young man explained and Jing placed it into his pocket before turning and leaving. Kir fluttered in front of Jing and waved his wings,

"But Jing, you don't even have one of those Fiore things."

"Who says I don't?" Kir arched his eyebrow in intrigue but Jing said no more, instead he glanced up at the sky, wires from electric poles criss-crossed across the canvas sky everywhere. The Bandit King muttered quietly,

"He'll probably be arriving with it soon." Kir glanced up at the sky as well in time to see a rumbling motorcycle riding along one of the thin wires. Kir yelped as the motorcycle leaped over a wire and dived down to the street below. The crowd screamed and ran quickly from the estimated landing spot of the machine. With a loud thud the bike landed on the cobble stone road and drove up to the calm Jing and bewildered Kir.

"Here." The man on the motor bike handed Jing a medium sized box wrapped in brown paper tied up with rough string. Jing took it and pulled out a paper from his pocket and gave it to the delivery man,

"Postino, can you deliver this to Kami on the time and date noted at the left hand corner?" The young man named Postino glanced through his goggles at the paper and nodded,

"Of course." He took the paper and then waved slightly to the two before riding off again on his bulky motorcycle, his shoulder bag bouncing rhythmically against his leg. Kir poked the package,

"What is it Jing?" Jing pulled the paper and strings away and opened the lid on the box. After taking away several tufts of tissue paper he came to a large flower shaped pack. Kir blinked and placed one of his hands in a fist in to the other hand in realization,

"It's a Fiore!" Jing smiled and pulled it out, carefully he strapped it on and a light tingling coursed through his back. With a sudden jolt wings spread from the flower pack and the crowd around Jing jumped back in surprise. Jing smiled and took off with a leap; he soared through the jumble of wires expertly and back flipped in the air. With a laugh he fluttered back down to a small rose garden. Kir chased after him breathlessly and landed on his shoulder,

"Geez Jing, give me a warning when you're going to take off like that!" Jing laughed and apologized. A gust of wind tore across the garden uprooting several roses from their bushes and sent them flying past Jing and Kir. Both of them turned to see a young girl landing in a clearing behind them, Fiore wings furling into her back.

"Hello Kami." Jing greeted. The young girl with long black hair and long bangs glanced up at them with silvery grey eyes similar to Jing's. She wore a long white dress that stopped just below her collar bone; revealing her bare shoulders and neck. Kir floated over with hearts bubbling above his head.

"Kami, you've stolen my heart!" Kami ignored Kir and greeted Jing.

"Entering the Fiore Race are you?"

"Of course." Jing grinned as the two glared in secret at each other, remembering that day long ago. It had been just another city just another treasure just another girl . . . or so he thought.

xX Flashback Xx

The duo ran from the exploding scene with grins spread out happily across their faces. Both carrying a heavy pack loaded with gems and jewels of different assortment. The young albatross was especially happy as it was his first robbery and he felt very alive. He flew high and low; circling around the young boy's head, laughing. Too caught up in excitement and youth neither of them noticed the young girl watching them from afar, floating from a large bundle of balloons. Binoculars in hand the young girl of no more than seven years old, zoomed in on the small bird talking happily with the young boy.

xXx

"Which combo should we get Jing? I can't decide." The bird flapped his wings happily as he hovered over the menu set in front of him. With a large childish grin, the boy across him tossed the menu up in the air and laughed,

"All of them Kir! We'll try every thing on the menu!" the waitress standing in wait gasped and dropped the pen and note pad in her hands.

"Everything?" she asked again with a slight choke. Jing nodded and dropped a large bag on gold coins and gems on the diner table.

"Everything!" the restaurant staff went berserk. They ran around frantically serving the two rich customers, hoping for a large tip. The bird and boy laughed happily as they devoured their long awaited meal. For several days they had nothing to eat except a small piece of bread some old friends had given them. Blissfully enjoying the food and service neither of the clever thieves noticed the girl running at the diner head first.

With a loud crash the glass flew everywhere as the girl rolled in, protecting herself with a heavy black cloak. She tumbled in across Jing and Kir's meal and then fell off the table and landed heavily on the several waitresses' that had gathered around Jing and Kir's table. Kir gawked at his ruined meal as Jing arched his eyebrow and glanced in the direction of the girl, who was busy escaping from the tangled cloak and pile of disarrayed women. She coughed and stood up with both hands on her hips and the cloak at her feet. Long black hair swished behind her back as she bounded over to Jing and Kir. With a childish pout she pointed at Kir and said nothing. Jing and Kir blinked at her in confusion. When neither said anything the girl stamped her foot and pouted even more. Jing glanced at Kir and then looked back at the girl,

"Do you want to play with Kir?" the girl scowled in annoyance and shook her head rapidly. Still utterly confused Jing and Kir pondered on what the girl possibly meant by her finger gesture. With a loud growl of frustration they girl threw a large napkin at Jing and quickly swiped Kir. Jing pulled the napkin away in time to see his trusty partner being kidnapped.

"Wait!" Jing screamed after her and jumped out of the restaurant through the newly formed hole in the window. The diner staffs were still confused but several were sensible enough to check if the boy had paid the bill. He hadn't.

"Come back here you rotten little kid!" echoes of these screams rung down the lively street of the bustling market city. In the middle of it all a girl with a struggling bird wrapped in a red bandana ran through the crowd with a boy chasing her closely and a mob of angered food service staff charging after them.

"Wait, don't run its ok I won't hurt you! I forgive you for stealing my bird but I sorta need him." Jing bargained with the girl as they squirmed through the large crowds of confused market goers and tourists. The girl turned back and stuck her tongue out meanly before turning down a small alley way. Jing sighed heavily and ran after her, the mob behind them slowly decreasing as the market crowd got thicker. They didn't even notice that the two children had disappeared right under their noses until several streets away. Curses of anger rung above the usual hum of noise of the market street.

The girl continued to run, dodging several overturned garbage cans and rubbish that were littered everywhere in the narrow alley. Jing followed slightly agitated but intent on getting his bird back. Kir however was happily humming and not struggling anymore as the girl hugged him tightly to her chest. Finally the end of the alley shone at them and with a surge forward the girl burst out of the dark passage. She gasped and leaned back as her feet teetered on the edge of a sharp cliff drop. She would have balanced herself and made it of course but then Jing came hurtling out of the alley and brought all of them tumbling over the cliff edge. The girl screamed in mid air as Jing fought desperately to get Kir out her arms. It would've been much easier if Kir wasn't refusing to go.

"I belong in the arms of this beautiful maiden Jing." Kir smiled dreamily. Jing rolled his eyes and continued to yank at Kir's red scarf. However, their journey in the air would soon come to an end. With a loud thud and a large dust cloud the three landed, fortunately, in a soft grassy field. After the dust settled and the three had come back to their senses, Jing snatched Kir from the girl and got up. Jing wasn't a complete jerk though; he reached out and pulled the girl up from the ground. With a flutter a small wallet sized photo drifted out of the girl's coat pocket. Before she could react Jing picked it up and saw the girl and a small albatross similar to Kir settled on her shoulder. The bird had a blood red scarf around its neck and the girl was smiling widely at the camera. Jing looked up from the photo to see the girl with beady tears in her eyes.

"The twin masters of this town took Mary." Kir watched the girl rub her eyes and bow her head. He glanced up at Jing who was looking sympathetically at the girl who had gotten her pet stolen from her. Jing looked down at Kir and a spark flashed in both their eyes. Jing took the little girls hand and smiled gently,

"What's your name?"

"Kami." The girl sniffed quietly.

"Why don't you bring us to the twin masters and we'll get your bird back." Jing grinned as the girl glanced up with hope sparking in her eyes. She tugged at the two and ran through the field excitedly, back to the bustling town looming over them.

xX To be Continued Xx

**-End of Shot 3: The Prince and Princess of Bandits-**

I had a writers block for awhile but here it is, the third shot of this fanfic! It is to be continued since I didn't want to make one chapter too long (it sorta gets boring don't you think?)

Oh yeah Kami's bird is named Mary for the cocktail Blood Mary (cough) may be the name of Kami and Mary's attack (cough) (yeah that was really unconspicuous) Until shot 4, farewell!


	4. Shot 4: Gin without Tonic

**-Shot 4: What is Gin without Tonic?-**

xX Continuing Flashback Xx

"What'sa bunch of youngsters like you snooping around here far?!" a large man slurred and the two children (and albatross), squatting amongst wooden crates, looked up. Kami opened her mouth to smooth talk her way out of the situation but before she could even utter a 'please' Jing had pulled out Kir and shot a large flaming green energy ball at the man. It knocked the large bellied man clear off his feet and he landed with a loud clatter in the dumpster across from the crates.

"Come on!" Jing took Kami's hand and bounded up the crates until they reached a small window. Kami looked at Jing unsurely but Jing gave her nod of reassurance, Kami shrugged and squeezed into the small hole. Their fall was broken by a large stack of mats and several bundled objects. After some fumbling and struggling they found their way to the cement floor of the room they had entered. It was a rather dimly lit room stacked high with bundled assortments of almost everything imaginable and for some reason, mats piled everywhere. Quickly the young thieves ran out of the room and entered a much brighter atmosphere.

Everywhere they looked bright drapes of luxurious and foreign colours covered the walls. Painting of bright festive flowers and identical male twins were portrayed all over the high ceiling of the hallway. Where there were no paintings intricate chandeliers hung precariously from the ceiling. The soft carpet beneath their feet changed shape to flow under their every step. The group made their way down the hallway, past several large golden brandished doors until they came to the end where the door seemed to make all the others seem like old wooden doors. Large golden handles the size of the children's heads gleamed at them. A painting of the twins, one on each door, glared at the small children and a loud commanding voice boomed from within,

"Who goes there?" Jing didn't respond he simply kicked the doors opened and entered through the creaking massive wood planks. Kami blinked at his lack of politeness but shrugged, these men had stolen her pet. She ran in after the fluttering albatross and confident boy.

Not five steps from the door an angered roar erupted from the middle of the vast, high arched ceiling, ridiculously decorated chamber. More drapes and carpets of bright exuberant colours blinded the youngsters as they squinted at the source of the enraged cry. Plush pillows of deep shades and royal shades surrounded the twins from the many paintings hanging in the hallway. They were identical in everyway; they roar the same clothes and had the same hairstyle. They both had the same angered expression on their face and the same thought.

"Who dares enter our chamber with out first announcing their names?"

"We do." Jing smiled and appeared before them with a bewildered Kami. Jing's way of operating a mission was very different from Kami's usual executions. Jing continued to grin as the twins growled and reached for the large plate of grapes before them at the same time. The twin on the left growled and snapped at his brother,

"Why're you copying me?!"

"I'm not copying you! You're the one who's copying me!" the brother screamed back in frustration.

"You're always mimicking me! You don't have a mind of your own!" the left twin hollered and flicked one of the grapes at his brother. The brother gawked and threw the whole platter at his brother.

"You're the mimicker! I'm the original one!" completely ignoring the children now the two continued to bicker while throwing large pillows at each other and anything else they could get a hold of, which included the riddling albatross that the twins had just recently stolen.

"Mary!" Kami leaped forward, shocked when she saw the right twin grab hold of her young albatross pet. Mary peeped slightly and then with a puzzling riddle she silenced the twins.

"What's Gin without Tonic?" out of the corner of his eye Jing saw Kami grin mischievously and then slowly he realized. Kami jumped up and grabbed Mary from the twin's podgy fingers.

"Bloody Mary!" she hollered and crimson, blood like energy shot from Mary's mouth, exploding the ceiling above the twins. The rubble tumbled down and fortunately the thieves jumped out of the way just in time to miss the large chunks of marble. The twins however were less fortunate and were buried in a cloud of ruins. Jing coughed and swiped the dust away to see Kami slipping off a ring from one of the twin's fingers. Kami whispered the answer to the riddle quietly but Jing was unable to make it out. Several seconds later the twin from which she took the ring from faded away. Kami then turned and came face to face with Jing. The boy bandit blinked and looked at Kami in bewilderment, in return she winked,

"Queen of Bandits at your service." Jing looked a little confused at first but then he smiled and bowed gentlemen like.

"King of Bandits, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Jing raised his head and found that Kami, Mary and the treasure of Gin and Tonic were gone. Jing chuckled and then glanced back at a pile of rumbling rubble. With a loud grunt Kir appeared out of the dust and rocks and wheezed.

"J-Ji-Jing what just happened?" Kir asked as Jing scooped the albatross up in his arms,

"We just lost the first game of many more to come."

xX End of Flashback Xx

"What ever happened to Mary?" Jing asked, back in the present as he and Kami sat remembering old times at a nearly empty café. Kami shrugged and took a sip from the large cappuccino cup in her hands.

"She's on a vacation." Kami responded after Jing asked again. Both Jing and Kir looked at Kami with arched eyebrows but asked no more. Instead they turned the subject to the Fiore race that both had entered.

"No tricks up your sleeve this time Jing?" Kami asked and placed the half empty cup on a chipped platter before her. Jing smiled and placed his chin on his hand,

"Of course not, I want to win the feather of cherry blossoms fair and square." Kir's eyes bulged and quickly Kir touched Jing's forehead.

"Jing is something wrong? Do you feel dizzy?" Kir asked and frantically checked Jing's ears. Jing pushed Kir away and twitched rather agitatedly,

"Is wanting to win fair and square so hard to believe coming from me?"

"Yes." Kir said bluntly and fluttered over to Kami.

"Kami, he's lost his senses! Knock some bandit sense back into him!"

"What's wrong with wanting to win fair and square Kir? I've entered the race as a contestant as well." Kir gawked at the two who were showing very un-bandit like behaviour. He scowled and hopped away from the two,

"I'm ashamed to even be seen with you two." Jing and Kami shrugged and ignored the albatross that was already flirting with two ladies at the other side of the café. Jing turned back to Kami and saw that she was twirling a familiar ring around her pinkie finger. She grinned,

"What is Gin without Tonic?" surprised that Kami still had that ring Jing cocked his head sideways. He said nothing for awhile, probably trying to come up with a clever way to respond her. Finally he thought of his answer, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"What is a King without his Queen?" Kami scoffed; completely unfazed by the sudden sign of affection Jing had planted on her forehead.

"Who answers a question with a question?" Kami retorted, dropping her usual mature and calm personality. Apparently she was not completely unfazed by the kiss.

**-End of Shot 4: What is Gin without Tonic?-**

Maybe I should've just made this shot part of shot 3. Oh well, I sorta just wanted to use that title. Oh and I'm sorry to anyone who had a similar story as mine that was published before mine. I didn't mean to make it look like I was intentionally taking your ideas, I'm sorry to any who feel offended. Gomen!

Until shot 5, farewell!


	5. Shot 5: Race for the Ale

**-Shot 5: Race for the Ale-**

The cheers and excited murmurs echoed from the starting of point of the Fiore Race. The day had finally come, after much preparation and planning the city of Ale was holding its 20th annual Fiore Race. Many of the contestants were not even citizens of the host city. All lined up in a large circular court with a fountain sprouting petals and sparkling water, the contestants stood ready for the race to begin. The rules were simple; don't get tangled in the intricate wires just crossing above Ale's skyline, collect the required amount of flower petals at the given coordinates, don't land on the ground unless you have the required amount of flower petals (a sensor attached to the racer will go off), the one with the fastest time will win the famed feather of cherry blossoms.

As the announcer drowned on, extending the rules and prolonging the suspense, Jing glanced over at the composed Kami standing next to him. She was now wearing a white shirt and loose black pants along with chunky black boots. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail and she seemed rather bored and agitated by the cheery atmosphere surrounding her. In a blink of the eye however that look vanished when the announcer took out a replica of the feather of cherry blossoms. A large see-through orb contained the floating and intricately designed feather. Awed gasps shivered through the contestants and the large crowd that had gathered in the streets and balconies near the court.

"Enchanting isn't it?"

"Meh." Kami scoffed and took her stance as the announcer raised a large red flag. Jing smiled at Kami's indifferent personality and readied himself to launch off.

"On your mark . . ." the sound of wings ruffling echoed from the court as racers got ready to take off.

"Get set . . ." scuffling shoes against the rocky pebble stone court squeaked everywhere.

"GO!" with a loud ruffle and blasts from the starting horns, the contestants soared up into the sky. Almost half of the group were disqualified before the race even started because they couldn't get past the tangled wires streaked across the sky. The remaining group flew forward ignoring the commotion and heading for the first coordinates. Jing and Kami flew in a close distance between each other but not too close and not too far. Both of them wanted to keep an eye on the other but both of them also wanted to burst ahead. Along side the large blur of wings was a small fluttering device that caught all the action and broadcasted it out to the city. It zoomed in on probably the youngest contestants in the group.

The two bandits took a quick glance at each other as they approached the first flower collecting point. Both had the same glimmer in their eyes before they surged ahead of the main group, past the few advanced racers and reached the point at the same time.

"And our first two contestants have reached the first point! They seem to be the youngest contestants actually! Now remember, you must collect five flowers each with five petals to move on!" the announcer boomed from behind the speeding racers. A large bubble propped up below the bandits cracked open and sent violet and sky blue flowers bursting out at the contestants. Many got overwhelmed or got tangled in the rush of feathers and fell back. As the group rushed to grab the required amount of flower petals, the two bandits emerged from the group, five flowers with five petals in their hands.

"Amazing, the young contestants have grabbed the required amount and are now racing to the next flower bubble!" Kami and Jing surged forward, completely on a league above the others. The second flower bubble was a less obvious than the first; both Kami and Jing had to scan the area briefly before they spot it. It was hidden in a dark alley under the canopy of many black market stores. Odd place to place the bubble but nonetheless the King and Queen dove for it. It was below the wires and would only open if a Fiore approached it from underneath the wires. Expertly Jing weaved through the wires and was first to activate the bubble. Flowers of orange and yellow gushed out and blasted out at the other contestants. Much more racers had dropped out now because of the wires and because they hadn't been able to catch the required amount of flowers.

"This time the racers must collect six flowers with six petals!" Jing flew out of the crowd and for a second he didn't feel the familiar beat of wings next to him. He swivelled around to see the space around him empty. The tight grip on the flowers in his hands loosened.

"Kami?" then with a loud rustle and a burst of bright fiery flowers, Kami flew past Jing in a blur.

"What're you waiting for King of Bandits?" Kami called out to Jing who seemed to smile with relief before he chased after the receding figure in front of him. The third and last point of race was almost impossible to find. Kami and Jing were way ahead of the others and had time to search for the flower bubble. However, even with their combined eye sight they couldn't spot the last flower bubble. Hovering in mid-air the two bandits looked at each other in confusion.

Among the large crowds gathered around the many large screens set up around the city, specially made for broadcasting race coverage, an anxious albatross fluttered.

"Come on Jing, you can do it. Do it for the big treasure!" The bird muttered as he watched the screen intently. Back in the race, the other contestants had joined Kami and Jing in their confusion. Then with a gust of wind soft blood red rose petals blew up from the city. In an instant Kami and Jing were diving towards the rose petals, leaving the group utterly puzzled in the sky. Side by side the bandits dove downward into the wires, at such a fast pace that streams of blood began to streak across their bare skin. Jing burst ahead once they dodged through the wires and appeared in the rose garden from before. The town's mayor, the race's judge and several other members of the Fiore Race Board stood waiting just behind the large flower bubble. Behind them a large group of Ale soldiers stood guarding the glowing orb that was the real feather of cherry blossoms. Upon Jing's arrival the bubble burst open and flowers flew at him. He grabbed at them quickly with the announcer blaring in the background,

"Seven flowers with seven petals!" through the blur of roses that were blowing out at him he saw Kami furiously snatching the flowers, intent on not being beaten by Jing. He smiled and hardly anyone noticed when a small red petal slipped from his hand. Jing landed on the ground before the mayor and the committee, Kami growled quietly but landed behind him with a large bouquet in her arms. Jing held out a similar one to the judge. The judge took it gingerly and counted the flowers and their petals one by one. The other contestants had arrived now and were obviously very disappointed. Kami stood behind Jing with a look of perfect stoic-ness, inside however; she was burning in anger that she had lost the race to the King of Bandits. Her evil thoughts faded away when she saw the dawning look on the judge's face. The judge handed the bouquet back to Jing and shook his head,

"I'm sorry, you're one petal short." Somewhere off in the crowded streets of Ale, an albatross just fainted. The mayor looked apologetically at Jing who simply smiled a small disappointed smile. Jing stepped aside for Kami, who wore an even more stoic expression than a couple of seconds ago. The only exception was her eyes; they burned with 'IN YOUR FACE JING!' The judge took her bouquet and counted carefully, the other contestants behind her waiting hopefully for another missed petal. However they were not in luck,

"We have a winner!" the judge said hoarsely as he was at a very old and delicate age. The mayor smiled widely and repeated what the judge said in a loud commanding voice. Kami grinned, cracking her stoic mask and then she turned to rub it in Jing's face. He wasn't there.

"Bring over the feather of cherry blossoms." The mayor commanded with a proud smile on his lips. However there was no rustle of movement or loud trumpeting. The mayor turned around rather angrily when he saw the member of the Fiore Race Board gawking. Surrounded by a circle of unconscious guards were an empty stand and a small piece of paper with the words 'The King of Bandits has floated away with the feather of cherry blossoms' scribbled on it. Mayhem. Confusion. Disaster.

Kami's mind was whirring as she ran back through her memories. She stepped up with her bouquet and Jing stepped aside . . . several steps aside. Kami glared at the spot where the elusive King of Bandits had stood not seconds ago. The large bouquet of flowers Jing had collected was abandoned in the soft blades of grass. Kami picked them up and sighed heavily in defeat Then a deep rumble shook the leaves of the tall rose hedges and with a cascade of roses and leaves a large motorbike flew through the hedge. Perched on the bike was a familiar face that Kami hadn't seen for many years.

"Postino." She whispered as he came to a halt before the beaten bandit. He rummaged in his bag before he pulled out a single sheet of paper and handed it to Kami. She took it in her hands knowing who it was from before she even read the note.

'Folded away in crimson darkness the King of Bandits awaits the Queen of Bandits' Kami scanned across the note slightly perplexed. She repeated the beginning of the note until a look of shock and then determination sparked in her gleaming silvery eyes. Postino had already left with a rumble while Kami stood among the calamity the missing feather had caused. Then as a large group of police swarmed past her she disappeared, headed to the city of paper.

**-End of Shot 5: Race for the Ale-**

Yeah I lied about Postino being in the story more. Well we'll see if I can write him into the story more. Until shot 6, farewell!


	6. Chapter 6: Painter's Delight

**-Shot 6: A Story from Painter's Delight -**

Snow drifted down on the small city of paper and the citizens quickly rushed back to their houses, paper skirts ruffling and cardboard umbrellas being pulled out here and there. Markets closed up and all around the city streets were emptying as doors of houses slammed shut. The only residence that wasn't locked up tight was the Painter's Manor, a large estate that looked over the whole city. On this day the owner of the Painter's Manor; a mysterious man known as Painter, was holding a ball for all people of rank. In the warm dance hall, the high ceiling and balconies made of marble gleamed with the reflections of the guests. Among the guests a dark haired young girl with a scarlet dress and mask danced. Her partner; a dark haired young man wearing a suit and a red cravat smiled.

"You look nice in a gown, Kami." he commented as he twirled his partner. She grimaced as he pulled her back into his arms.

"You never mentioned a ball Jing," Kami growled at the King of Bandits. He smirked and drew so near to the Queen of Bandits that his nose brushed against hers.

"Really Kami, the city of paper, of course there'd be a ball involved." Before Kami could retort, the mysterious man known as the Painter stepped up to a balcony and clapped his hands for attention. Everyone turned their attention to the high placed balcony and the music faded to a stop.

"Everyone, I'm so glad that you could make it to my little gathering."

"He calls this little?" Kami muttered and Jing smiled,

"Hush now dear, the target's owner is speaking," Kami glared at him for calling her 'dear' but she could not do anything to him at the moment, there were too many witnesses. She let out a deep breath and pulled on her stoic face.

"Now, you must be wondering why I have called you all to my manor," the Painter continued after no one responded. "Well, it is to present my newest piece-," he stepped aside as a large canvas covered in a white cloth was reeled forward. "The-," he turned to pull off the cloth and in that instant a mutter came from Jing's lips,

"Kir Royale," the balcony collapsed from below the Painter's feet and the guests screamed in shock. Many stumbled back to escape the falling rubble and among them two flashes of black and red dashed forward. They dodged each rubble and if not they kicked it aside with professional ease. As they approached the fallen Painter they both saw their target, a small golden key hanging from the man's neck.

"Mary," Kami whispered and instantly a small albatross swung in from the ceiling and clipped the key from the man's neck. The Queen of Bandits dashed forward and grabbed the albatross' feet and they soared up. Jing craned his neck to look up at the disappearing Kami. Another albatross swept down in an angry fit,

"Jing! What are you doing just standing there, let's go after them!"

"Can't do that without your wings now can I?"

"What, all the way up there, on my wings?"

"Yep that's right Kir,"

"No-,"

"Too late," Jing cut off his partner in crime by plucking a feather from the albatross' wings. The bird screamed in pain and soared up with the King of Bandits clinging on to his feet. Jing tumbled and landed on the fourth floor of the manor and chased after the receding back of Kami. Kir lay moaning in pain behind him. Jing ran faster and swept around a corner as he saw a flash of scarlet disappear behind a large door. He slid on the floor and slipped into the room. The door closed with a loud bang.

Everything was dark and the air had a certain chill to it. Jing got on to his feet and felt around until he heard a loud smash and the room was suddenly flooded in light. He blinked until his eyes focused and he saw that all around him were mirrors. Kami was no where in site. He walked into the labyrinth of mirrors until he reached a mirror with a glass door knob. Jing reached out and turned the knob. It squeaked loudly and didn't stop until the door was completely open, even though Jing had stopped turning the knob. He glanced inside the room and found himself being sucked in. Struggling to release the rooms grip on himself, he came upon a large button on a mirror nearby. He slammed a fist against it and he was flung out of the room. With a slam the door shut and the shattered glass fell from the door. As the glass fell from the wooden door Jing saw that the door was not wooden but instead a painting. Jing grinned and let his knife fall out from under his sleeve.

"So this is how it has to be huh? It's a shame," he whispered to no one in particular and then jumped up. His blade collided with the mirrors and everywhere shattered glass fell, revealing painting after painting. The King of Bandits smashed through another set of mirrors and he quickly scanned the paintings until his eyes fell on a blank canvas. The Queen of Bandits looked out at him in shock; she turned quickly with her albatross trailing after her. Jing slashed the painting open and a whirl of paint sucked him into the painting. He tumbled onto a blank canvas and saw Kami running in the distance.

"Kami," Jing yelled and ran after her. She glanced back and smirked as she pulled open a door with her golden key and disappeared into it. He ran frustrated after her but stopped when he saw a small hole in the white canvas. Carefully Jing poked at it with his blade and it expanded. He smiled and jumped through the hole.

"Ha, no sight of him since I locked him up in that empty canvas," Kami smirked after two hours of running through different paintings.

"Yes, yes, but when will we reach the main prize Kami?"

"Soon Mary," the Queen of Bandits responded and just at that moment burst into another painting. This certain painting was of a field of flowers with a small tree in the middle. Wind blew through the field and the grass ruffled.

"This is the one," Kami whispered.

"Correct you are," Jing said, popping out from behind the tree.

"Jing," Kami exclaimed in surprise and anger. Her eyes filled with even more anger when she saw what he was holding in his arms.

"The Painter's Delight," Kami exclaimed again. Jing nodded and opened the storybook. The blank sheets began to fill with colour and words. Jing looked up at Kami,

"You know what's so unique about this book don't you?"

"Every time it's opened a new story is shown. There will never be the same story on those pages, ever,"

"Correct, do you know what story we're about to enjoy this time?" Jing asked while raising the book slightly so Kami could see the changing colours of the blank title page. Across the front the words, 'The Tale of The Wind Bandits' spelled out. Kami frowned and stumbled backwards onto the grass. Jing walked over and sat down next to her, he cleared his throat and began reading,

"Once upon a time there were two bandits, the Wind Bandits, who were famous around the world for their quick thieving style. One day the Wind Bandits were blessed with a small child, Kamikaze." Kami continued to sit paralyzed next to Jing. Although her body was motionless, her face was searing with pain and regret.

"They called her Kami," Jing continued, "She was a bright little girl that was mischievous and curious, much like her parents. Although untameable during day she would settle down at night for her parents daily night time story. Of course there were only so many stories they could tell her. Soon Kami was asking for more interesting and new stories. The Wind Bandits could think of no new stories to entertain their daughter. Until Kami's father remembered an old bandit tale about the mysterious Painter's Delight, a storybook with a new story every time it was opened." Kami's eyes filled with tears, she reached out and grabbed Jing's arm,

"Stop reading Jing," the King of Bandit's ignored her request and continued to read,

"So one night the Wind Bandits set out to find and bring back the Painter's Delight for their daughter. As Kami waved to her parents, she would have never have known that that would be the last time she ever saw them. Her parents di-,"

"I said stop it." Kami said in a stern voice and Jing closed his mouth. Her fingers loosened and she let go of Jing's arm. He closed the Painter's Delight and instantly the cover cleared to a white, then he placed it in Kami's arms. Kami looked up in surprise,

"But you-,"

"It should be yours," Kami frowned in confusion but muttered a soft 'thank you'. The King of Bandits smiled and he raised his arms up in the air, "I still win though," he stretched and then sauntered off.

"What- how do you still win?" Mary demanded to know. He glanced back and grinned,

"Open the book to see," then he disappeared into the dawning sky of the painting. Mary scowled and pestered Kami to open the book quickly. She nodded and opened the Painter's Delight. Black letters scribbled across the surface to form the sentence,

'I hold not the Painter's Delight in my hands but instead the Queen of Bandit's heart,' Mary scoffed,

"As if he's stolen your heart, Kami-," she stopped when she realized that Kami wasn't laughing. The albatross fluttered frantically around Kami's reddening face.

"You can't be serious; he really stole your heart?" Mary screeched. Kami lowered her head and fingered the words on the pages before her. Mary fluttered around Kami shouting complaints but Kami ignored her. Instead the Queen of Bandits smiled and pulled the book up to her chest,

"So you have King of Bandits, but it doesn't mean our little game is over." Mary stopped fluttering and swept down on Kami's shoulder,

"So you're still in the thieving business?"

"Yep,"

"Alright!" the albatross whooped, "So what's the target?" Kami answered Mary's question with a determined grin,

"The King of Bandit's heart,"

**-End of Shot 6: A Story from Painter's Delight-**

Well that was the final chapter. I sort of don't like the fact that Kami's gonna chase after Jing now but it makes for a good ending. Might rewrite the ending, I'll publish it as a separate chapter if I do. From here on they just continue to compete by stealing things, up to you whether or not they end up together in the end. Ah- I didn't get to write in Postino more, sorry. That's it then; hope you enjoyed it, farewell!


End file.
